Severus comes to visit
by pumpkinnox20
Summary: He was always so great in making Lily's life living hell. One-shot.


The rain had been pouring for three days now. Skies were completely grey and it didn't seem like summer at all. Merlin, James could barely remember when was the last time he'd gone out without a jacket.

Placing his want gently by the doorknob, he twisted it and stepped inside his London flat. He had been sharing it with Lily since the day she was forced to move out of her family home in order to protect her parents and Petunia. Not that he didn't want her to live with him; they'd been together for about two years now.

As soon as he entered the flat, James noticed something was different. Lily didn't come chirping towards him, nor he heard her usual singing over the stove. She couldn't sing for a damn, but she still loved doing so while preparing dinner.

„_Lily?_"

No answer.

James rushed towards the living room and looked around himself. It didn't seem like somebody had broken into their home – everything was on its rightful place and there were no Dark marks to be found.

„_Homenum revelio_", - James whispered the charm and upon doing so heard a clanking sound from their bedroom. Merlin, did he hope nothing happened to Lily. Bloody Order duties; they would be the end of him! He had barely even seen Lily in the last two weeks – when he wasn't on duty, she would be.

Opening his bedroom door, James froze. Lily was sitting on the bed, crying. Tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks and hair covered most of her face. She overall looked like like a tomato, having her red face and hair paired with an orange jumper.

„_Lily? Lily, what happened?_"

James sat next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, ready to shake her if she didn't respond. God knows what could've been the problem. He only hoped it wasn't the worst. He could hardly survive another bad news.

Fortunately, Lily wasn't cathatonic – she managed to look into James, just so she'd collapse sobbing again. He posed no questions, knowing exactly what happened upon noticing the photos that surrounded Lily's frail body. Merlin, he could almost feel her ribs. Did she even eat when he was on duty?

„_He was here again, wasn't he?_"

She only nodded, clutching James' shirt even firmer.

„_Merlin, I should've let Sirius kill him that day... Might've as well been hanged for a dragon as an egg._"  
„_James!_"  
„_Sorry._"

She managed to pull away from James, only for him to notice how beautiful her eyes looked while she was crying. They reminisced emeralds, impossibly green.

„_What did he want this time?_"  
„_He came to warn me._"  
„_Well, he has no business here anymore! He picked his side, didn't he?_ „

Lily nodded and then wiped away all the tears that could've been found on her face. She was still shaking, but managed to calm herself enough to talk to James. She'd been missing him for so long and it would've been the perfect day if only Severus didn't „drop by"...

„_That's not all there is, I presume?_"  
„_Of course it's not. You know what Severus is like. He started accusing me of betrayal, said I've replaced him with you... He lies so so much, James_."

He held her again while she cried. Must've been more than an hour because, when they've finally exited the bedroom, it was dark outside and the rain stopped falling. Lily collected herself, tied her hair into a ponytail and then resumed to make the dinner, leaving James alone in the dining room.

James knew all about Snape and Lily – about their friendship, about their quarrels... And he knew bloody well how much they meant to each other. Well, at least how much Snape meant to Lily. He was quite unsure if the feelings were reciprocated since Snape did call Lily a mudblood in fifth year. That was a drop that spilled the potion and she simply told him to go to hell, ignoring him for the rest of their Hogwarts years.

But he was back now. Blasted Death eater that seemed to enjoy making Lily's life miserable. Well, James would take care of that, of course he would.

„_Oi, Lils!_"  
„_Yeah?_"  
„_I'm going out. Be back in a second_."

She appeared from the kitchen with a knife in her hand, completely accidental. Her eyes showed knowledge of whatever he was about to do, and she stepped closer to James.

„_Please, don't._"  
„_I'll be back really, really soon_."  
„_I know you will, I just... don't wanna be alone, 'kay? Please stay with me_", - she fixed her best puppy dog gaze and hugged James firmly around his waist. He couldn't help himself but to return the hug, even prolongating it with a kiss.

„_Merlin, Lily, you will be the death of me._"


End file.
